Als? You okay?
by pancakeLOVER2245
Summary: Austin finds ally crying? How will he comfort her? Will he help? Daddysgirl11 gave me this idea :) Thanks again :))) Please read hope you enjoy :) (Sorry the title isn't good couldn't think of one) One-shot


Austin Moon. I am blonde. I am a famous singer. yeah you might of heard of me. :) My best friend is Ally Dawson. I am worried about her because she was never misses a day of school and she is not here.

I decided to find Dallas (A.k.a. her boyfriend.) Yes they are dating now. It's not that im jealous I think.. It's just that Ally deserves better than him.

"Hey Dallas. I need to ask you something," I said walking up to Dallas. He turned around from talking to Cassidy and looked at me.

"hey Austin. What do you need?" He asked looking confused.

"Do you know where Ally is?" I asked him with worry in my voice. He looked at me with even more confustion than before.

"No. I haven't talked to her since we broke up." He told me. With that I ran out of the school telling Dallas thanks anyways. Im not going to be rude to the guy. To be honest i'm kinda glad they broke up. Dallas wasn't right for her.

Okay, Might as well be honest.. I'm in love with Allison Marie Dawson. I feel in love her when I saw her getting mad at me for playing the drums with corn dogs. She just is perfect.

before I even realized it I was standing in front of the practice room door in sonic boom. I was about to knock on the door when I heard Ally's sweet voice asking herself questions.

"Why did he break up with me?" She asked herself. I would be wondering the same thing if someone broke up with me. Ally was crying. I could hear it in her voice. I opened the door a little bit and looked inside.

I saw Ally sitting against the refridgerator with a jar of pickles in front of her and her song book beside her. On the other side of her was a picture of me and her.

I was confused as to why it was a picture of me and her and not her and Dallas.

"Hey Als? Is it okay if I come in?" I asked with the sound of my voice she jumped. She looked scard. She whipped her tears away as fast as she could.

I heard her clear her though then she said "Yeah. Come on in." I could still hear her voice shake.

"Als... I heard what had happen. Are you okay?" I said walking closer to her. She was standing now with her back turned to me.

"Yeah I'm fine.." she whispered.

"Als.. You don't need to be strong in front of me. I'm not expecting you to be strong. You are always strong in front of me.. It's okay to show that your human Als." When I finished what I said Ally turned around and ran into my arm crying. I rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"It hurt Austin. But I'm not upset that he left me... I'm not crying because I lost Dallas as a boyfriend." Ally said while still crying. I pulled her away a little bit so I could see her face.

I whipped her tears away, sat on the couch and put Ally in my lap.

"Than what's wrong Als?" I asked her really worried. Ally don't cry for no reason.

"I'm upset that one day.. You are going to realize that I'm not a good songwriter or friend and you will leave me." she said. I could feel my heart breaking with every word that she said. She is crying because of me..

"Ally.. Why on earth would I ever leave you... You are my best friend. I love you." I told her she looked at me with big eyes like she can't believe I just said something. Then as quick as she looked shocked. She looked sad. I don't understand why.

"What's wrong Als?" I asked her full of worry.

"You know how I never let anyone read or touch my book?" She said. She looked like she was scard a little.

"Yeah, I remember. Why?" I asked her. She got up off my lap and went to where she was sitting when I first got inside the room. She grabbed the picture of me and her and she grabbed her songbook.

"I-I want you to read my latest entry Austin. yes... I'm letting you touch my book. I will understand if after you read that you won't want to be my friend again." With that she tried to leave. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me.

"Als, Stay here while I read it, Okay?" She just nodded a yes.

I opened up her songbook to the latest entry she had. I started t read while looking up sometimes to make sure that Ally was still there.

Dear Diary,

Today Dallas broke up with me. Normally I would sad because we broke up but that's not why I missed school and am sitting in the practice. I am missing school and sitting here alone because of Austin. I know what you're thinking 'What could Austin of had done?" And the answer is nothing. Austin is perfect and I'm not. Austin is amazing. He deserves a better songwriter, And best friend.

I know I shouldn't say this but, Austin is my best friend yes. But I think there is something more. We have these moments together. He makes me feel like I'm flying. He is my superhero. I'm in love with Austin Monica Moon. He don't love me back tough. I doubt he even likes me like that. I mean Austin can have any girl in the world. I mean Cassidy was perfect he said... Kira was flawless... And I'm just his friend..

I wonder if he will ever leave me. I wonder how long we have together until he realizes that there are better girls than me out there. Till he wakes up and realize that i'm just a person in his way. someone holding him back.

Love Always,

Ally Marie Dawson.

_**END OF ENTRY**_

I look up to Ally in shock. I locked eyes with her. How could she even think that I don't love her. How could she think that she is holding me back. The whole reason I'm famous is because of her.

I walked right in front of Ally. Her head was down. I put 2 fingers under her chin hinting that I wanted to see her face. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and she looks in pain.

"Austin, you don't have to say anything. I know you don't like me like that and I understand." Ally said and I feel like I'm getting hit with every word.

"Als, How could you write that? How are you holding me back? The only reason I'm famous is because of. Ally there is No girl better than you. You are amazing and wonderful. There is no better songwriter than you. I couldn't ask for someone better than you because no one in the world is better than you. I will never leave you. Yes maybe Cassidy was perfect and maybe kira was flawless. But I can not live with you. Like you said I make you feel like you can fly. And every superhero needs to love someone. And I found the best girl to fall in love with Als. I'm in love with you to Ally. And I wouldn't change anything about you. You're the only girl I dream about the only one I want to be with. And even with the other girls they never came close to being you."

I told her. She had tears in her eyes but she was smiling. I knew they were tears of Joy.

"Austin, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Ally said while smiling the next thing she said shocked me. "Are you going to kiss me or what?" Als said.

With that I kissed her. I felt her smile into it and I pulled away smiling as well.

"I am in love with Allison Marie Dawson." I told her she just smiled, Kissed me. then said

"I'm in love with you to Austin Monica Moon."

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE _**

_This idea came from Daddysgirl11. Her stories are __**AMAZING**__! I love them. She is great if you get the chance tell her how amazing she is :). Daddysgirl11 you are just amazing and I'm glad you are my friend :) Thank you so much for this idea :). Everyone else if you would like me to write a one-shot or two-shot just tell me and I will try my hardest to get in synch with the idea. If I choose your idea I will message you saying that you have won. I will also show you the story before I publish it :) Hope everyone likes this story :) And thanks Again Daddysgirl11 :) _


End file.
